


The weeping angels

by BloodyReepar



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyReepar/pseuds/BloodyReepar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem of a weeping angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weeping angels

The angel weep no more  
For the weeping was not its own

The victim was the tears that it had  
As it consumes the soul

The tears were because of a blink  
A blink they could not stop

The lights would turn off  
The room would grow dark

No lights no sight  
No sight no life

So they weep as they blink  
Because they all were going to die

By Desi Kerbo

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
